Ramone and the Glow in the Dark Paint
by Paleogirl47
Summary: For years Flo has been very tolerant of Ramone's many paint jobs, but what happens when he paints himself with glow in the dark paint. My first fanfic.


"Hey Babe, what do you think of this new color?" Ramone asked his wife Flo, as he rolled into their house. "Well, it sure is bright," Flo said trying not to say anything negative about Ramone's paint job. But in reality she did not know what to think about Ramone's neon, glow in the dark, and lighting yellow coat of paint. "Is that from your new shipment that Lighting McQueen helped you order from the internet?" Flo asked. "Yah, it's called 'Night Glow Lemon', part of the 'Always on' series." Ramon explained. "I can see why it's called 'Always on', honey, it is very bright," Flo teased, "Dinners almost ready." "Thanks babe".

As the couple drank their favorite oil, they talked about their days. Ever since Lightning McQueen set up his racing headquarters in Radiator Springs more things were always going on in their town. "So this one guy, had me paint him orange and blue plaid," Ramone laughed. "That is really crazy," Flo also laughed. "Well today a costumer drove into the side of one of my fuel pumps leaving a dent," Flo scoffed.

After dinner Flo and Ramone were both tired and decided to go to bed. They both parked on the large rug on their bedroom floor. After a quick good night kiss, they turned off the light. But when the room went dark Ramone's paint job glowed bright. Flo winced it was hard to keep her eyes closed while her husband was glowing like that. Ramone seemed oblivious to the situation as he slept soundly.

The alarm clock on the night stand read 11:45, "It's going to be a long night," Flo thought to herself. "Ramone, baby," Flo gave her husband a nudge. "What is it _mi corazon_?" a very tired Ramone asked. "After almost thirty years of marriage I hate to do this to you, unless you change that paint job, you will be sleeping the rest of your nights in the family room." Flo explained. "So why is this paint job so awful?" Ramone asked confused. "Your glow is keeping me up," Flo explained. Ramone turned slightly sad, "What do you want me to do babe?" "I want you to paint yourself another color that is not in the 'Always on' collection, then I want you to take a car wash to get rid of the paint fumes, and then you may comeback," Flo explained.

Ramone compliantly drove out of the bedroom and into the main room of the house. The time was almost midnight, Ramone would have loved to go back to sleep, but the idea of sleeping alone was unappealing.

Ramone drove to his "House of Body Art", to whip up a new batch of paint. "Midnight blue is Flo's favorite," he thought to himself. Ramone started to mix up the new batch of paint, Ramone took the art of paint seriously even when it was just himself as the subject. While the paint mixed, Ramone turned the radio to his favorite Latin music station. As the Salsa music blared, Ramone started to spray himself with "Midnight Blue" metallic paint. By the time he finished the clock on the wall read 3:00. The paint would have to have two hours to dry before Ramone could move on to the next step of his directions.

As the music on the radio slowed down, Ramone found himself falling asleep. When Ramone got himself awake again, the clock read 5:30. "Better get going," Ramone closed down his shop and drove back to the house.

He drove into the washroom for a quick carwash. After his wash he headed back to the bedroom, it was 6:05 when Ramone rolled in. Ramone finally closed his eyes, when Flo gave him a nudge, "Can't sleep into day, baby. The breakfast rush doesn't wait," Flo drove out of the room.

"And that is why I want nothing to do with glow in the dark paint," Ramone explained. "But, come on, if you want you can get five gallons for only $15 more dollars added to your bill," The paint sales-SUV begged. "Don't bring that stuff here again," Ramone snapped. "Well do you know anyone who would want glow paint?" The sales-SUV asked. "Hey can I have some of that glow-paint?" Hippie Van Fillmore asked, "My neighbor would love it,"

"Hey, tell Sarge I'm sorry," Ramone yelled.


End file.
